How to Break The Nightmare King, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: He was sleeping in his cold, dark lair and next thing he knew he was already at the mercy of the Guardians. Non-con, aaaangst, fivesome, bottom!Pitch, and maybe some grammar error. Enjoy!


**Title: **How to Break The Nightmare King

**Summary: **He was sleeping in his cold, dark lair and next thing he knew he was already at the mercy of the Guardians.

**Pairing: **Guardians (minus Tooth)/Pitch. Yep. Fivesome with super-uke!Pitch

**Rate: **T for now, M for second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Really.

**Pointless Rambling: beobsessed** and** Guest**, I'm sorry this took so long. Translating is a bit… hard, somehow. Writing a new story, on the other hand, is quite easy (though wtiting a new chapter is also hard).

* * *

A beautiful night at Santoff Clausen. North was busy carving ice on his worktable, Phil the yeti was busy moving stuffs like… stuffs, Dingle the elf was busy making ruckus with the other Dingles.

"Just a little biiiiittt…" North unconsciously muttered while giving small details on his carving.

It was another ice train that could slide on also made of ice track. The track went all the way up, giving a boost to the train before it was launched to the air and a pair of wings unfolded on its sides. The train flew and North watched with wonder.

"Ohohoho! This time for real!" he exclaimed proudly. His laugh, however, was cut short by yet another angry groan when, like usual, a yeti opened his door so suddenly, knocking over the flying train and smashed it to pieces.

"ARGH! How many times have I told you to knock the door?! KNOCK. THE. DOOR!" he screamed in frustration, hand gesturing the door while the other one rest on his hip. "Out!" he screamed again, effectively driving the yeti out of his office. Some foul Russian language flowed from his mouth as he glared at the yeti. He, then, cried over the poor fate his creation had to meet.

"Come on, North, you don't have to be that angry," Tooth's voice softly bloomed in the tense atmosphere.

"Yeti never knocks the door! Never!" North replied.

"Ya forgot we should hold the monthly meetin', mate," Bunny reminded him abruptly.

"We've been waiting for three hours since the last time you said 'in a minute'. And you still haven't got out," Tooth added again.

Jack chose to stay silent like Sandy because he wasn't so sure about what he was going to say. He might only say some rude or sarcastic comment like he usually did.

"Alright, alright," North gave up. Once again mourning for the once-a-creation in his hands, he closed the door.

* * *

"You know, Tooth, every time you all say 'monthly meeting', I always think that, for once, we're really going to hold a meeting for real. Even though I _know_ we're only going eat cookies and drink eggnog," Jack idly said, twirling the staff in his right hand.

"Oh, Jack, you'd really prefer if we have a real meeting?" Tooth asked out of concern.

"Not really. How about we use more… casual term? 'Gathering' maybe?"

Aside from Jack's tasteless humor, the 'monthly meeting' was only filled with useless banter and useless advice like how to get into a house through the chimney, how to decorate an Easter egg, how to brush your teeth in fun way, and also some soundless snoring from sleeping Sandy.

It was until an unexpected guest decided to join, making the weather outside gloomy, the sky was covered in dark clouds.

"Hello, Guardians," the guest greeted.

"Mother Nature!" North greeted back, "Ah, it is nice meeting you!"

The wooman with long, black hair smiled. "It is a pleasure meeting you as well, Guardians. Oh, you must be Jack Frost," she said while walking closer to Jack. "You're more handsome than what I've heard."

Thin layers of frost covered Jack cheeks. "Oh, ah… uhm… thank you," he stuttered.

Tooth flew and hugged the woman in green. "It's a pleasure meeting you," she said. Only when she finally let go then she asked, "What brings you here?"

"I have a little favor to ask you, Toothiana, but I couldn't find you at the Tooth Palace and your fairies said you're here."

"And…?"

"May we talk face to face? I couldn't risk this being heard by other than you."

"Alrighty then. You, boys, stay where you are now," Tooth warned the rest.

* * *

"Sooo… what're you talking about?" Jack asked, curiosity ate him like termites would to a piece of wood.

"Oh, that is a surprise, Jackie dear," Tooth answered with a smile.

"Come on. Please? I'll let you stare at my tooth until you're satisfied?"

Tooth instantly gave up on that. "Fine. Tomorrow. We'll gather here. Mother Nature is going to give me something really good tonight."

* * *

It was dark. And only dark. The Nightmare King dragged his weak feet and shooed away a Nigthmare in front of him. He was tired. It took him more than a whole year to get control of his Nightmares again, and he was in no mood to be approached by the black creatures which always approached him, as if asking for forgiveness for their unpleasant demeanor, every time they saw him.

Tiredly, he flopped unto his bed.

He could only curse and cringe at how little fear filling the earth now. No more child believed in him.

Oh, great.

He closed his tired eyes, hoping that when he opened them later, he was only having a nightmare dan was awaked to find that the world was still ruled by fear and terror.

* * *

But one thing Pitch never expected was that when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in his lair anymore but in a bright room filled with colorful flowers and gentle sunlight. His skin was burning only from that though.

"What the…?" He was confused. He tried to gt up but the sound of metals colliding had him realize that he was not to go anywhere. He was chained.

"Hello, Pitch Black. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He turned to the voice. There, by the entrance, stood a black haired woman with eyes with color of the night sky.

"You… Mother Nature…?"

* * *

"What's this?" Bunny asked as he studied the clear black-red content in his glass.

"A little gift from Mother Nature. Go on, drink it. You'll love it, I'm sure."

"Tooth, I'm minor. I can't drink alcohol."

"Jack, you're 318—oh, 319, in case you forgot! Besides, this isn't alcohol."

"Are you sure? It smells like it."

Tooth huffed and crossed her arms. North and Sandy didn't even argue. They knew better that it would be futile when Tooth was like that. "Why don't cha drink it too?" Bunny said again.

"I'll just ask for another one from Mother Nature. Would you please stop stalling? Just drink it already!"

The Guardians raised their glasses and gulped down the content. "Hm… not bad," Bunny said before he decided he should ask for more. "A bit bitter. But good," the Pooka praised.

North and Sandy were already on their second glasses.

A bottle later and they all seemed just fine.

Until North groaned in pain and said his bones were hurting and so did Sandy. Bunny and Jack seemed just fine though.

The Russian rushed to the infirmary for some painkiller because the pain was becoming more and more unbearable while Sandy chose to just sit and wait for the pain to go.

A small explosion came from Sandy direction and the unaffected duo panicked until they saw a total stranger in front of them. Only the stranger looked too much alike with Sandy. Except for the fact that he was… well, different. "Uh-oh. I think this drink turns me back to my real form," he said with his low voice.

"Woah! Kangaroo, Sandy just talked!"

"Wha?"

The new Sandy wasn't small and pudgy anymore. He was tall and lean, his warm golden eyes was narrower, pointy nose, high cheekbones, and his golden hair was slicked back. He only shrugged and smiled at Jack and Bunny.

"And this is kind of the reason I wasn't in this form. I talk too much like this," ha said while laughing.

There was cursing in Russian. A man came out from the infirmary and it was definitely not North. North was old and his hair is white, this man was young and his hair was brown. So, yeah, that wasn't North. Too bad he was shouting something that actually made sense if he was North. "I am my younger self!"

"So… you're North after all?"

"Who else?" the man replied.

Only when they all came down from the shock then they realized something. The cause of all this. "Where's Tooth?"

* * *

"Mother Nature~! It's all ready~!" Tooth's cheerful chirp filling the older spirit's home which was filled with colorful flowers spreading sweet, fresh scent all over the place.

"Oh, that's fast. I knew it, you are just the one to trust with this errand," the black eyed woman said, appearing from a room. Her green dress swept the floor as she moved closer to the fairy. "Now, we only have to find a way to move him to Santoff Clause," she added, pointing into the room she came from. It appeared to be a bedroom.

On the bed, Pitch was asleep, either from exhaustion or remedy.

Tooth smiled and put out her hand, on it was a snow globe. The one North used to teleport himself. "How is this?"

Mother Nature chortled softly. "Ah, yes," she said, "you're truly the one I can rely on with this."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

And… yeah. I'm sorry for being so slow. TTATT

I hope you enjoy reading this~! :D


End file.
